


The best day of our lives

by ElltheNerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd





	

"Viktor, the guy that I idolized even though he was only 4 years older than me since I was a little boy..I remember that back then Yuuko and I were always trying to copy exactly what you did just to feel that we are as good as you were and still are.....my two dreams were to meet you and to be as good as you in order to be your opponent at the finals...Viktor you're the man that never failed to surprise me, 5 years ago when I returned to my hometown I was so depressed I didn't know what to do and I was so confused until you came along and saying that you wanted to se my coach...I was so happy thought " finally one of my dreams became true"....I weren't the best coach I had but you were the only one that made me feel this way..you believed in me even when I didn't and you don't know how's thankful I really am, you made me understand that I am not alone in that never ending journey that's called "life"...I still remember that December's night when we went out shopping and because your birthday was near I bought you a ring, a ring that noons stopped calling it an " engagement ring"...and that night I saw you crying for the first time because I said I wanted to retire..I really didn't mean to make you cry and I hope you know that...3 years ago when we moved to the same apartment that was one of the most wonderful days of my entire life...I can still recall how excited , happy and nervous I was and the fact that you were so peaceful and calm was even better..and today, today is the bes day of my life and its all because of you because you stayed close to me when I needed you the most the you so much for this amazing 6 years that you gave me and I'm sure that our lives will be even more interesting from now on...Nikiforov Viktor I love you" said Yuuri his heart was pounding like crazy

"This is awesome hearing these words from you....now I think that this is my turn...before I met you I always thought that couldn't truly be loved by someone because I was " famous" and after several years I lost hope and stop believing that something like that will ever happen to me..but 6 years ago I met you..you were so god damn drunk but somehow you managed to capture my attention and I really wanted to get to know you but never had the opportunity and to be honest I totally forgot about you and I regret that I did that but that was until a year letter when I saw you skating my routine I remembered you and I realized what I wanted and needed the most <> you said if you won. Something started inside me something unfamiliar and terrifying when you suddenly challenged me to dance off, you challenged Yurio then Chris..dominating both. I was surprised by your energy and your passion I remember saying to myself "That boy has a life after all" but then the other day you were to enclosed and shy. every glance at you showed me the sight of you I never seen the previous night. You, the stranger who turned your back on me..You who managed to surprise me..At first I thought you were jus another fan that would fade into the enormous sea of faces seeking only for a photo to have evidence that they met their idol. Of all the people I have met and forgotten over the years...it is those like you that I would never forget. You taught me what true love and living again is...Katsuki Yuuri from the bottom of my heart I love you"

"You may now exchange your rings"

*exchanging marriage rings*

"From now on I pronounce you Husbands"

Yuuri hugged Viktor and Viktor hugged him tighter everyone was there Yuuri's whole family, Phichit , Mila, Chris, Otabek Yuri even Yakov

Phichit had his phone on, he was live streaming the whole wedding ceremony on Instagram "It finally became official everyone" he was screaming out of pure happiness

"Thank you for being close to me" said Yuuri

"Thank you for everything" replied Viktor and Yuuri kissed him passionately

"I can't believe that we are actually married now" said Yuuri his happiness was shown he could help but have a big warm smile on his face

"Me neither...." replied Viktor and hugged Yuuri once again


End file.
